Summer Days
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: It's going to be a hot week, and Satoshi gets something of a surprise. SatoxKrad
1. Day 1

**A/n: **So... This was going to be plotless smut. I'm, ah, not sure what happened. And I don't really know what's going to happen. It's going to end in sex. Eventually. Anyway, enjoy some KradxSatoshi while I figure out what the hell to do with it.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari lay on the floor, eyes closed, shirt off and face up, with ice water and his glasses on the floor next to him. The air-conditioning in his house had broken and wouldn't be able to be fixed for another week or so. The blue haired boy cursed his luck silently. Of course the air would go out during the hottest days of the year. 

A part of him wanted to take a sip from the glass next to him, but the rest of his body rejected the idea. That would require movement, stimulating blood flow and would thus be inviting unwelcome heat. Not only that, but he was fairly sure his back was partially glued to the hardwood floor beneath him thanks to the sweat rolling from his body. He grimaced at the thought of it.

Finally, Satoshi decided he should get water in him or he would get dehydrated. He unpeeled himself from the not-so-comfortable floor and took a large gulp of the glass next to him. A sigh passed his lips as he felt the cool liquid work its way down his dry throat. He moved a little to lay in a different spot -it was too warm where he had been earlier- then closed his eyes again.

"Satoshi-sama," the cool, singsong voice sounded inside his head, making him scowl.

"Krad," he growled, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today. Wait until it's not so hot..." Normally Satoshi wouldn't have bargined so, but it was too hot to waste the energy.

"Oh, is my Satoshi-sama too hot?" Krad purred, "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," Satoshi snapped. He didn't feel the need to be any more eloquent than that. To his extreme displeasure, Krad mearly chuckled.

"So rude," he murmured. Satoshi grunted but decided to ignore the angel. After a moment, Satoshi jumped as something cool trailed its way over his stomach. Something that felt disturbingly like a hand. He looked and jumped again when he saw that it indeed was a pale, almost ghostlike hand on his skin.

His eyes moved up the wrist, arm, and neck to land on the face of the man that tourtured him.

"Wh- what are you- how-?" Satoshi stuttered, unable to take his eyes off Krad's complacent smirk.

"Oh this? I've always had the ability to do this, Satoshi-sama," the blond murmured, allowing his fingers to dance over Satoshi's stomach and chest, "It's just I've never thought of doing so until now..." The blue-haired boy stared a moment longer before he shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't be able to," he mumbled tiredly. Why would Krad choose today to do this?

"Why?" The ethereal form -_No, _Satoshi scolded himself, _Not ethereal_- laughed as he shifted to straddle Satoshi's stomach, "Because you're like _this_," he tapped the boy's chest. Satoshi squeaked and wiggled, trying to get out from under the angel. He did notice, however, that the somehow body was much cooler than the air.

"How is this possible?" Satoshi asked, his curiousity getting the better of him as he sat up to touch Krad's face. The angel hummed as the boy's fingers traced over his cheeks.

"Only you can touch me," he said by way of explination, "I can't pick up anything else, or touch anyone else. I can only touch you, and only you can touch me." Satoshi nodded, though he still didn't really get it. He figured he never really would; this was too much magic to really understand. His fingers rested on Krad's lips, and the angel kissed them.

"Ah!" Satoshi withdrew his hand and examined them, as though they would begin to disintigrate. Krad shook his head.

"What's wrong Satoshi-sama?" He murmured, "Afraid?"

"... No," Satoshi mumbled after a pause. In truth, he was a little bit, but he could get over that. After all, it was only Krad. He was used to Krad.

"Good. You shouldn't be," the blond purred before leaning to brush his lips against Satoshi's. The boy stared, wide-eyed, as Krad pulled away to examine his face.

Satoshi was completely speachless. His mind was a blank.

"Wh-why would you-" he stutterd, trying to wrap his mind around the kiss.

"Because I like you, Satoshi-sama," Krad murmured, leaning in to kiss Satoshi again. This one lasted longer than before, and when the blond pulled away, the boy took a shakey breath.

"You can't... Can't like me..." he mumbled, sounding as though the very idea confused him. Krad shook his head and nuzzled Satoshi's neck, taking advantage of the slight shock the boy was still in.

"But I do," he purred, "I like you so much, Satoshi-sama... I could eat you up." The blond nipped Satoshi's skin gently. The blue-eyed boy gasped and pushed Krad back.

"K-Krad!" He stuttered, "Don't! You shouldn't even be able to touch me-"

"But I can," Krad insisted, pecking Satoshi's lips with his own cool ones, "I can, I am, and I will... I'll make you feel good, Satoshi-sama." Satoshi shivered at the tone.

"I-I don't-"

"Please," the angel murmured. Satoshi froze. Please? How was that word even in Krad's vocabulary? So often, he just took and took and took, no questions asked. The blue-eyed boy stared at him for a moment before looking down.

"This is a bad idea," Satoshi mumbled to himself, "B-but I guess..." He glanced up and saw a small smile on Krad's face. Not a smirk, but a smile. A shiver crawled its way up the blue-haired boy's spine.

"That's wonderful," Krad purred before pressing his lips harder then before to Satoshi's. He licked and nipped the boy's lips, and Satoshi opened his mouth. He marveled at how Krad's tongue was cold. But it was good, because he was too hot anyway.

He felt fingers tracing the muscles on his stomach and chest. Goosebumps rose on his skin as Krad's lips left his to trail wet kisses down his jaw and neck. Satoshi moaned as the angel nipped, sucked, licked.

"You're beautiful, Satoshi-sama," Krad purred as he continued his kissing and nipping down the boy's chest. His fingers played with the button and zipper to Satoshi's pants, undoing them before beginning to pull them down.

Satoshi gasped and squirmed away from Krad. He drew his knees up to his chest and stared at the blond. Why had he allowed him to do any of this? It made no sense. Krad sighed.

"Very well, Satoshi-sama. I'll leave you be for now," the blond said softly. His body slowly disappated. Satoshi took deep, calming breaths. He stood shakily, picking up his glass to put it in the sink. His body was shaking; it must have been a dream. Krad couldn't really-

_'Of course I can,' _Krad's voice said softly. Satoshi growled and leaned on his elbows, head in hands. How was that possible?

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I should be working on Manipulation. I have the next chapter started, but this called to me. Um, yeah. So, this is going to be a short, lemony thing. Yep. That's all I really have to say. 

Reviews are lovely.


	2. That Night

**A/N: **Well, hallo. Chapter two is up and ready! Though it is short. And I'm not sure if it's any good, but oh well! Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **It's, ah, not mine. I'm just holding it for... a friend.

* * *

It was too hot to sleep. Satoshi sighed as he splayed over the couch, eyes closed, unable to think of anything except of how he couldn't sleep. A thin layer of sticky sweat stood on his skin, making him that much more uncomfortable. In the back of his mind, he was grateful that he slept with just his boxers on, otherwise he'd be that much hotter. 

He was contemplating even taking off the boxers themselves -it wasn't like there was anyone else around- when that unfortunately familiar voice spoke.

"Oh, I like that idea Satoshi-sama," Krad purred. Satoshi refused to open his eyes for fear he'd see the man there, "Perhaps I could help you with it," he added invitingly. Satoshi growled.

"No. Go away." The boy realized this couldn't actually happen, but honestly didn't care. Krad scoffed and Satoshi felt cool lips against his cheek.

"Now, why would you want that?" The blond murmured. Satoshi felt cold legs on either side of his hips and finally opened his eyes. Gold stared into blue, much too close for comfort.

Satoshi slid his hands up Krad's chest to shove him off, but found he couldn't. His arms kind of went weak as he tried to push.

"Krad, what are you doing to me?" He growled unhappily. The blond chuckled and leaned in.

"I'm not doing anything," he whispered into Satoshi's ear, "You actually want me near." The boy shook his head violently, leaning away as best he could.

"No I don't," he whispered, "You're doing something." Krad shook his head and sat up, just looking at the blue-haired boy.

"Surprisingly, I'm not," he said, voice a bit drier than before, "If you didn't want me to, I don't think I'd be able to do this..." And he trailed the pads of his fingers down Satoshi's chest. This made the boy gasp at the sensation -_why _was Krad so cold?- and arch away. The blonds fingers persisted in their exploration of Satoshi's chest, and soon the bespectacled boy found he didn't mind so much. It wasn't like Krad was hurting him or anything...

Their lips met gently. Satoshi was surprised that Krad wasn't more forceful, but he kept the kiss light at first, deepening it only when he knew he could. His fingers stayed above Satoshi's hips, for which the boy was greatful. He rather liked this feeling.

Krad pulled away after a time, making Satoshi blink in confusion.

"W-why-?" The blue-haired boy stuttered. Krad chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle Satoshi's neck.

"I like you, Satoshi-sama," he murmured before disappearing, leaving the boy to wonder about what had just happened to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Wheee! End Ch. 2! I doubt this'll be much longer, because I don't know what to fill it with aside from smut XD I doubt your all very disappointed with that, though... Haha.

Reviews would be lovely .:hearts:.


	3. Day 2

**A/N: **Oh, writer's block, thy name is BITCH. .:sigh:. Sorry for the long wait all. I'm working on manipulation too, but it's not cooperating with me .-. Please enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Nar.

* * *

Satoshi woke up earlier than he had expected himself to the next day. After Krad had visited him, he had fallen asleep rather quickly, which surprised him. He certainly wasn't complaining, and put the hapenstance down to a coincidence. He almost wished he had slept in, considering there was nothing to do. 

It couldn't be helped, however. And so Satoshi trudged into the kitchen after he dressed, wearing the only pair of shorts he owned and one of his white Ts, intent on enjoying the relatively cool morning air. He decided to go on a walk before eating.

It was warm out, but it wasn't nearly as hot as he knew it would be later in the day. In fact, he rather enjoyed being pleasently warm rather than swelteringly hot. He let out an easy sigh as he walked. That is, until he felt two cold palms pressing against his stomach, as though someone were hugging him from behind. The boy jumped and turned, finding himself face to face with Krad.

"Damn it," he growled, pulling away from the man and walking back towards his house.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad sang, following him easily, "What's wrong?" Satoshi didn't respond as he walked swiftly down the sidewalk, swiftly wrenching his door open and slamming it behind him.

"That was very rude," the blonde commented as he appeared next to the blue-haired boy, "Especially after you didn't say anything."

"What, so I could look insane?" Satoshi snapped, "You said only I can see and touch you, so if I responded it'd look like I was talking to myself." Krad looked thoughtful.

"I guess that makes sense," he relented, "But you didn't have to slam the door." Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Go away."

"But Satoshi-sama," the blonde purred, wrapping his arms around the boy, "I don't want to..." Satoshi growled and slide his hands up Krad's chest.

"No, Krad. Don't." He said firmly, pushing the angel back. What surprised him was that Krad allowed it.

"Very well, Satoshi-sama," Krad murmured, "But I'll be back later today, when you need my special kind of... _healing _touch..." He leaned forward to press his lips gently against the boy's. Satoshi made a noise of surprise, but Krad was gone before he could really respond.

So, Satoshi was rather paranoid for the rest of the morning. Finally, he found he couldn't bring himself to care any more and flopped down on the couch, eyes closed. When he felt those now somewhat-familiar cool hands on his cheeks, he was unsurprised. He opened his eyes to meet Krad's gold ones, finding the man straddling his waist.

"Yes?" the blue haired boy said tiredly. Krad pouted.

"Not happy to see me, Satoshi-sama?" He asked unhappily. Satoshi's look was somewhat incredulous.

"When have I ever been happy to see you?" Krad looked thoughtful.

"There's a first time for everything," he pointed out. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Go away."

"But Satoshi-sama," Krad practically whined, "I told you I was going to _heal _you..." Satoshi looked at him blankly.

"I don't want it," he said firmly. Krad sighed and rested his forehead against Satoshi's. A shiver went down the boy's spine at the cool feeling.

"Satoshi-sama," Krad murmured, "Please, trust me."

"Why?" Satoshi challenged, "Why should I trust you?"

"I've always been with you," Krad said softly, "There's nothing you could do to get me to leave-"

"But that's because you can't, isn't it?" Satoshi protested. The blonde smiled wryly.

"You don't know about these magics," Krad said, "Not as much as you think you do." Satoshi blinked at the angel. Was Krad telling the truth? If he was, then the blonde had really always been with him, and would never leave...

But Krad couldn't be telling the truth. Could he?

"So what?" Satoshi said, voice cracking, "You can't prove that."

"You can't prove anything, Satoshi-sama," the blonde sounded pleading, "Not in this world. Just please, trust me. It's all I ask." Satoshi stared at Krad. He was so guarded against anyone and everyone, and it was really due to this man. He didn't respond, and Krad leaned in to nuzzle Satoshi's neck.

"Just think about it," he murmured, "I'll be back later." And so he disappeared again. Satoshi sighed quietly. He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: **Mrn. I don't like the end, but I want to sleep. I'll be able to write the next chapter easier, I think. Hopefully. 

Reviews would be lovely .:hearts:.


	4. Later

**A/N: **Oh em gee. Next chapter! Wrote this while waiting for my friend to come pick me up. Unfortunately, Dark Blue is currently on my flash drive, and apparently the only program that can open it is downstairs. .:irritation:. otherwise, that'd be up now. Please be patient with me .:hearts:.

**Disclaimer: **... 'fraid not.

* * *

Satoshi was lying on his bed, flipping through a book. He couldn't really concentrate, though. He was overly aware of the sweat sliding down his neck.

He felt a weight on the bed and growled quietly, shoving his nose farther into the book.

"Aw, Satoshi-sama," Krad whined, leaning forward. Satoshi sunk down low, but couldn't aviod the lips pressed to his forehead. He looked up at Krad.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" He snapped. Krad gave a smile Satoshi would have said was shy were it anyone else.

"Just let me kiss you," he murmured, "Please? I'll stop after that, if you ask..." The bluenette frowned, catching the add on at the end, but figured that he would ask him to stop anyway.

"Ugh, fine. As long as you'll leave me alone..." Satoshi trailed off at the happy look on Krad's face. He didn't know how to feel about it.

Krad hummed and leaned into press their lips together, and Satoshi felt himself melt. There was something in the way Krad was kissing him that made him forget. Forget that he hated the blonde, forget that he didn't want this, forget why he was so against it.

His fingers found their way around Krad's neck, and he pulled the man closer. A slight noise of surprise met this action, but he didn't stop the kiss. The angel's fingers found their way into his blue locks.

Krad's cool tongue swiped at Satoshi's bottom lip, and the bluenette parted his lips.

Their kiss lasted a long time. Satoshi had to break it because he needed air. His breath was coming harshly into Krad's parted lips.

The angel swallowed after a moment before beginning to draw back. Satoshi's mind raced. Of course, Krad was honoring what he said. But then, Satoshi hadn't asked him to stop yet. But he didn't really want to kiss the blonde again.

He didn't.

But he pulled Krad closer sharply, crushing their lips together with bruising force. This kiss was a lot briefer, and Krad looked at him with confusion once it was over.

"I didn't say stop..." Satoshi breathed, ignoring the blush he knew was on his cheeks. Krad's face broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry, Satoshi-sama, I'll be sure to listen next time..." And he pressed their lips together again.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohohoh, guess what's next chapter ;P Hehehe, I wonder... .:giggles:.

Reviews would be lovely. .:smiles sweetly:.


End file.
